Today's communications networks enable users to share content from any location via an Internet connection. For example, blogging has become a popular way to share content such as text, video, image, etc. Users may use various feeds such as Really Simple Syndication (RSS) or Atom feeds to receive content updates from various websites. RSS and Atom are syndicated Web feed formats based on the Extension Markup Language (XML) language. XML is a general purpose markup language published by the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C). In order to receive a RSS feed, a user may install a RSS reader program in his/her device. The user may then subscribe to a list of RSS feed websites via the RSS reader program. Many Web browsers can support RSS feeds so a separate RSS reader program would not be needed in this case because the capability is built into the Web browser. However, the number and variety of RSS feeds have been growing over time making the amount of information overwhelming. Locating relevant updates has become a labor intensive and time consuming process.